Gogeta
|manga debut = Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission |anime debut = "Super Saiyan 4 Fusion" |movie debut = Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn |Race = Saiyan |Gender = Male |Allegiance = Dragon Team |FamConnect = Grandpa Gohan (half-adoptive grandfather) King Vegeta (half-father) Bardock (half-father) Gine (half-mother) Chi-Chi (half-wife) Bulma (half-wife) Raditz (half-brother) Turles (half-brother)[Jump movie character bios.jpg|V-Jump, November 1991, text beneath Turles translates to: "Son Goku’s [older brother also appeared as an enemy."]] Tarble (half-brother) Gure (half-sister-in-law) Tights (half-sister-in-law)Jaco the Galactic Patrolman, 2013 Gohan (half-son) Gotenks (son) Goten (half-son) Trunks (half-son) Bulla (half-daughter) Videl (half-daughter-in-law) Pan (half-granddaughter) Bulma Leigh (descendant) Goku Jr. (descendant) Vegeta Jr. (descendant) |Counterparts = Vegito Future Gogeta Xeno Gogeta EX Gogeta Dark Gogeta Xeno Vegito }} is the resulting fusion of Goku and Vegeta, when they perform the Fusion Dance properly. His voice is a dual voice containing both Goku's and Vegeta's voices. Like his Potara counterpart, Vegito, he is regarded as one of the most powerful characters in the whole Dragon Ball franchise. Overview Creation and Concept Gogeta's new traits in Broly were a result of Akira Toriyama's attempt at adding him into the "''Dragon Ball'' canon". Appearance In Fusion Reborn and Dragon Ball GT, Gogeta wears the same clothes that all Metamoran creations of the Fusion Dance wear. However, Gogeta's vest is black with reddish-orange padding and his obi-belt is dark blue. He has Vegeta's hairstyle —a little longer and wider haired, though— and widow's peak, but with a bang down his forehead. Gogeta also acquires Goku's physique as he is tall and slender, but keeps Vegeta's facial features. His smile, though, is mostly like Goku. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Gogeta's vest has yellow padding and his belt is teal like Gotenks', though the rest of his clothes remain unchanged from his original design. With the reveal of his base form, he appears with jet-black hair like his fusees and also acquires Vegeta's mildly tan skin. However, unlike his first appearance, Gogeta does not have Vegeta's widow's peak, and his hair is more akin to Vegito, with only one bang. Personality Although made in a similar fashion, Gogeta's personality traits are different from those of Vegito, though it is impossible to tell which counterpart's personality is the dominant one or a composite of both Goku and Vegeta, but in terms of humor and a lesser tough attitude, Gogeta acts and uses catch phrases more similar to Goku. As a Super Saiyan 4, it would seem that his personality is like that of Vegito's, as he is shown to enjoy toying with his enemies and pulling pranks, though he can be overconfident as his toying around with Syn Shenron ultimately resulted in his defeat as his fusion time was shorter due to the power of Super Saiyan 4. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Gogeta displays self confidence bordering on arrogance, a trait that is similar to Vegito. However, he appears to be much more practical and efficient than his Potara counterpart. Whereas Vegito typically enjoys belittling his opponents, Gogeta rarely ever speaks during battle save for brief taunts. Similar to Vegeta, Gogeta can be ruthless once he had determined a foe to be a threat and will show no mercy or hesitation in eliminating them as seen during the final moments of his battle against Broly. However, he still retains Goku's benevolence, as after Broly was no longer a threat and teleported away, Gogeta merely smirked and ceased his attempt on Broly's life. Additionally, he merely restrained Frieza from firing upon Cheelai and Lemo's ship, rather than killing him as he easily could have. He also retains Goku's respectful nature, such as referring to Whis as "Whis-san". Biography ''Dragon Ball Super'' Broly Saga In the "Extra Edition 4" chapter of the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga, Gogeta is briefly mentioned by Goku when he explains to Merus and Jaco the events surrounding the Broly Saga and how both he and Vegeta had encountered Broly and had been forced to fuse into Gogeta to defeat him. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' Universal Conflict Saga Finding themselves overwhelmed in the face of Ultimate Godslayer Hearts' power, Goku and Vegeta opt to fuse into Gogeta in the hopes they can match his strength. He smirks at his opponent and voices his desire to have some fun. Gogeta transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and approaches Hearts, throwing a punch that Hearts initially catches but Gogeta powers through to land the punch. Hearts is forced to power up further and the two engage in combat though Gogeta is able to maintain the upper hand. After Gogeta lands another powerful attack on Hearts, he compliments the strength of Gogeta and even persuades Gogeta to join him in his fight against Zeno for the true freedom of mankind. Gogeta tells Hearts that he does not understand as he is already got his freedom. Hearts laughs off the claim and tells Gogeta that his choice is pathetic. Floating higher in the air, Hearts then summons a God Meteor into Earth's atmosphere and begins to launch it down to the ground below where everyone is immobilized but Gogeta who stands between it and devastation. The fused warrior launches a tremendously large Big Bang Attack to hold off the God Meteor, actually stopping it in its tracks before Hearts further increases the attack's power and sends it hurtling back down at Gogeta, who counters with a Kamehameha. With neither side showing any sign of weakness, Jiren and Hit suddenly rise to assist Gogeta, greatly empowering the Kamehameha with their own energy and giving it the power to completely shatter the God Meteor. In one final clash, Gogeta rushes Hearts, both punching each other in the face with Gogeta breaking Hearts' visor, before he dodges the following punch and shatters the gem on his chest, his aura bursting through Hearts' body, releasing the Universe Seed's energy and causing Hearts to disintegrate. Before he completely disappears, though, Hearts tells Gogeta that the world was never truly free with someone like Zeno around, capable of obliterating the universe with one thought, and that he his goal was just to liberate the world from that lack of freedom. After praising Goku and Vegeta's (and Gogeta's by extension) limit-breaking power and expressing his fondness for mortals because of it, Hearts finally fades from reality, leaving Gogeta as the victor. With the universes safe once again, Hit and Jiren question why Goku and Vegeta never bothered to fuse into Gogeta during the Tournament of Power due to his tremendous strength, though Gogeta comically defuses during his response and Vegeta finishes his statement by snarking that he didn't want to fuse with a buffoon. ''Dragon Ball GT'' Shadow Dragon Saga When Goku and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 4's could not beat Omega Shenron, Vegeta suggests fusion, with Goku laughing, surprised that Vegeta is the one who suggested it, hating the idea on previous occasions. With the help of the Dragon Team distracting Omega, they fused into Gogeta again and this time, in his Super Saiyan 4 state to combat Omega Shenron. Having achieved his ultimate potential, Gogeta easily overpowered Omega Shenron and even used his supreme power to gloat and toy with the Shadow Dragon, using attacks solely to humiliate Omega, and afterward laughing loudly. Gogeta goads Omega into trying to use the Negative Karma Ball to destroy the Earth in desperation. The result of this was Gogeta infusing some of his positive energy into the ball while kicking it out of the atmosphere, turning the ball itself into blue-colored positive energy and creating a nuclear explosion which negated all the negative energy effects of the Shadow Dragons upon the planet. However, because the tremendous power he possessed in this form limited the fusion to an unprecedented ten minutes, this ploy exhausted a little too much time, thus he defused and was unable to finish him off. Omega Shenron was later defeated by Goku's Universal Spirit Bomb. Film Appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' Gogeta makes an appearance during the end of the movie. After Goku defeats his first form, Janemba transforms into his Super form and becomes too powerful for Goku to defeat. Even with the help of the recently deceased Vegeta, he can not kill the demon. So, Goku quickly teaches the Fusion Dance to Vegeta. The Fusion Dance must be performed correctly to create a very powerful symbiotic warrior, so when Vegeta fails to extend his index finger properly in the final step of the dance, this results in a much weaker fusion warrior named Veku. Veku is no match for Janemba, and for thirty minutes he frantically evades the demon's attacks in comical fashion, clumsily stumbling and passing gas as part of his defense. The second time around, and with the assistance of Goku's ally Pikkon, the Fusion Dance is performed correctly, and Super Gogeta appears. After an amazing display of speed and power, Gogeta finishes Janemba off with the Stardust Breaker. With the elimination of the negative energy that had created Janemba, the creature reverts into the young ogre, Saike Demon, who ran off in fear after he made eye contact with Gogeta. Gogeta laughs in amusement, watching the boy running off. Later, Goku and Vegeta defuse and bid farewell to each other for the time being. ''Broly'' Gogeta is born during Goku and Vegeta's desperate attempts to fuse to gain the upper hand on Super Saiyan Broly. The two Saiyans fail twice before succeeding, and their new fusion wastes a bit of time trying to think of a different name other than Vegito, since that was the name for their Potara counterpart. A miffed Piccolo yells at the fusion to hurry him along, at which point he decides on "Gogeta" and uses Instant Transmission to return to the battlefield. Upon doing so, he is confronted by a battered Golden Frieza, who demands to know who Gogeta is. Gogeta replies that he is the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, and is far stronger than their power combined. He teleports again to halt Broly's battle with Whis, telling the angel that he can handle it from here. Whis lets Gogeta resume the fight for him. The fusion beckons for Broly to attack, which Broly easily complies with, though Gogeta immediately displays a clear advantage over the berserk Saiyan, effortlessly dodging and blocking nearly all of his attacks. Soon enough, Gogeta decides to turn Super Saiyan to continue the battle, fighting evenly with Broly until his Super Kamehameha connects with Broly's Gigantic Omegastorm, shattering reality itself and sending the two into an entirely different dimension, where Broly powers up into his Legendary Super Saiyan form. Gogeta responds by unleashing Super Saiyan Blue, once more assuming a gigantic domineering advantage over Broly and clashing until they break back into the real world. Gogeta continues dodging and blocking Broly's attacks, flipping over his Gigantic Breath and battering him from behind with God Punisher before seemingly finishing the berserker with a Stardust Breaker, dealing significant damage that Broly recovers from thanks to his overwhelming stamina and defense. Gogeta smirks, but notices the appearance of Shenron and quickly changes his attitude. Broly rises from the crater left by the Stardust Breaker, drastically powering up and desperately trying to damage Gogeta in any way, but the fusion's unprecedented and overwhelming strength leaves Broly beaten badly. He kicks him around, sliding past Broly's massive beam to pummel him further and unleash his Meteor Explosion attack point-blank, creating a huge mushroom cloud and severely wounding the berserk Saiyan. Even the spectating Whis voices his admiration of Gogeta's strength, declaring the Saiyans' fight as good as finished. With Broly beaten back into consciousness, Gogeta begins to charge the Full-Force Kamehameha, while a frantic Cheelai makes a wish on Shenron to send Broly back to the planet where she and Lemo found him. Broly became terrified by Gogeta's killing intent and overwhelming aura. As the Kamehameha nears Broly, the Saiyan is warped to Vampa at the last second, leaving the energy wave to shoot off harmlessly into space. Gogeta is momentarily confused, but smiles and dispels his aura. Almost immediately thereafter, he confronts Golden Frieza and prevents him from shooting down the small spacecraft that Cheelai and Lemo were using to leave Earth by catching his arm. Frieza drops out of his Golden form, recognizing the consequences of fighting back, and leaves with a threat that he will eventually return and conquer Earth, quickly departing and eliciting a small chuckle from Gogeta. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Xenoverse'' Gogeta appears in the GT Saga Second Half, to aid the Future Warrior in combating Dark Omega Shenron. Together with the Future Warrior they defeat Dark Omega Shenron, however before they can finish him off all three of them are swallowed up by Demigra's Wormhole. Demigra's Wormhole transports Gogeta and the Warrior to the mountains at night and then unleashes Dark Great Ape Baby, Dark Super 17, and Dark Omega Shenron upon the pair. However the combined might of Gogeta and the Future Warrior proves too great for even these 3 powerful villains and they are defeated. Afterward Gogeta compliments the Warrior on their strength before defusing. ''Dragon Ball Heroes'' After Vegito defused inside Super Buu, Super Majin Buu: Evil emerges from inside his body to battle against Beat, Note, Goku, and Vegeta. Having no other option, Goku and Vegeta use the Fusion Dance to fuse into Gogeta, as a Super Saiyan 2. What-if scenarios ;Budokai 3 After the defeat of Kid Buu and Broly, Goku and Vegeta fuse and become Gogeta to fight Gotenks at the World Martial Arts Tournament, and easily beats them and complains their attitude is becoming similar to that of Mr. Satan. ;Raging Blast Gogeta is seen in a What-If Saga where his opponent is his Potara Fusion counterpart, Vegito. ;Tenkaichi Tag Team Gogeta only appears in a What-If scenario as, during the Buu Saga, the player is able to choose if Goku and Vegeta are going to fuse through the Potara earrings or the Fusion Dance in order to defeat Super Buu after he absorbs Gohan. Power Gogeta is one of the most powerful fusions in the entire series, alongside Vegito, Fused Zamasu, and Kefla. ;Manga and Anime Super Buu (Gohan absorbed) believes that the Fusion Dance of Goku and Vegeta would be unable to defeat him. While inside Super Buu, Goku suggests to Vegeta that they fuse again through the use of the Fusion Dance, suggesting that the fusion's power would be capable of defeating Super Buu. Old Kai was skeptical at the idea of a Fusion Dance between Goku and Vegeta being able to defeat Kid Buu. In the Dragon Ball Super manga, Gogeta is able to overwhelm Full Power Super Saiyan Broly using his Perfected Super Saiyan Blue. In Dragon Ball GT, Gogeta is shown to be able to effortlessly defeat Omega Shenron, who had previously made light work of Super Saiyan 4 Goku & Vegeta. According to Gogeta, he is capable of defeating Omega Shenron with a single finger if he wanted to. His ki control is so accurate, that he could change the nature of Omega's Negative Karma Ball into positive energy. As Gogeta took no damage from Omega Shenron's attacks, he was at least twice as strong as him. Despite his obvious superiority over Omega Shenron, it was his own power that becomes Gogeta's downfall as the fused Saiyan's massive strength wears down the technique's time limit. ;Films In Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, as Veku he is able to survive a fight against Super Janemba for thirty minutes, even outrunning him at some points - though he is unable to deal any damage at all to the demon. Gogeta is formed by Goku and Vegeta because of a desperate need to get rid of the pure evil Super Janemba. Gogeta easily defeats Janemba using his Stardust Breaker move. As Super Gogeta took no damage from Super Janemba's attacks, he was at least twice as strong as him.Daizenshuu 7, 1996 In Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, after Goku is severely beaten by the God of Destruction Beerus in two blows, Goku concluded that even fusing with Vegeta probably would not be strong enough to beat Beerus. Though, it is unclear if he was referring to doing Potara Fusion or doing the Fusion Dance. In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, Gogeta, in base form, is able to dodge attacks from Super Saiyan C-type Broly and in his own Super Saiyan state, is able to match him in a clash of energy beams, which was so immensely powerful, the two Saiyans are able to break through space and time, sending them to a different dimension. With his superior fighting prowess, Gogeta maintained the upper hand throughout the majority of the battle, being able to easily rattle him with powerful blows and only being hit once. Once Broly transformed into the Legendary Super Saiyan, Gogeta using Super Saiyan Blue proved to be able to decisively overpower the titanic foe, utterly unable to be hit by Broly and constantly overpowering him in clashes, with a clash of their fists that returned them to Earth pushing Broly back with the impact, pummeling him with never-ending attacks until he nearly killed Broly with his Ultimate Kamehameha. His power was enough to earn the praise of Whis, deeming his attacks as "truly magnificent". After the major ordeal, Gogeta foils Golden Frieza's attempt to kill Cheelai and Lemo, with the space tyrant opting to retreat, knowing full well of the fused Saiyan's might. ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes In the anime version, when the combined might of Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo, Android 17, Hit and Jiren proved completely ineffective against Hearts in his Ultimate Godslayer form, Goku and Vegeta were prompted to fuse. Quickly becoming Super Saiyan Blue, the fused warrior showcased a considerable advantage against the foe, able to calmly dodge and repel everything Hearts launched at the fused warrior and still land painful blows of his own on Hearts. Though he momentarily struggled with Hearts's God Meteor, his attack was primarily what destroyed (albeit with assistance from Hit and Jiren) and he was able to rapidly defeat Hearts with two punches. In the manga version, Gogeta did not need assistance from Hit and Jiren and destroyed the God Meteor and killed Hearts with the same Kamehameha. It is stated by Hearts that Super Saiyan Blue Gogeta has enough power to defeat Zeno. During the aftermath, Jiren asks Gogeta why his fusees never fused into him during the Tournament of Power (implying that Gogeta's power far exceed his own and with it, Team Universe 7 could've won much sooner). ;Video games In Dragon Ball Fusions, Super Gogeta is an A-Rank fusion making him weaker than Vegito (Base/Super Saiyan) who is an S-Rank. However Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is a G-Rank making him stronger than Vegito's base and Super Saiyan forms, and on par with the G-Rank Vegito Blue. ;Statements by authors and guidebooks A 1995 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump comparing Gogeta to Vegito stated that Fusion Dance is able to draw out more power compared to Potara, and as such Gogeta was stronger than his counterpart Vegito and would defeat Vegito in a fight that took less than thirty minutes, but Vegito would win in a longer battle.Vegito vs Gogeta WSJ 1995 The resulting warrior from Potara fusion is more powerful than the equivalent Fusion Dance result, thus Gogeta is weaker than his counterpart Vegito. Gogeta and Vegito are equally-matched ultimate trump cards. Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is the strongest character in the Dragon Ball Z/''GT'' universe.Anime Insider December 2003 (#10), "The QT on GT" A 2004 V-Jump announcing his appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 states that Super Gogeta's power level is around 2,500,000,000. In the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is said to be tens of times stronger than a regular Super Saiyan 4''Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files, 1997 (while Vegito is said to perhaps be in the league of a Super Saiyan 4 in the Chinese version of the anime comics for ''Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy).[[:File:GTSpecialAnimeComics.jpg|'Merging With Vegeta!' "After Goku and Vegeta use a merging item to merge, they become Vegito! They can furthermore become a Super Saiyan, making them Super Vegito! After the two strongest people merge, they become the greatest master in the universe! Perhaps even stronger than Super Saiyan 4!"]] - Dragon Ball GT: A Hero's Legacy anime comics, Goku's Evolution Gogeta is also stated by the second Dragon Ball GT Perfect Files volume, to be able to defeat Omega Shenron with one finger, as he claimed himself in the anime. It also says that Gogeta is "the mightiest warrior in all dimensions." Gogeta is then mentioned to be dozens of times stronger than Super Saiyan 4 Goku and Vegeta. Though the biggest claim is that his power is limitless. This is likely because in the first volume, Super Saiyan 4 is described as a form pushing the user to their uppermost limits, and Gogeta is a fusion of two Super Saiyan 4's, and therefore goes beyond the limits of either Saiyan individually. Super Saiyan 4 Goku himself states he has no limits, although there is no evidence to support this claim. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' - The ability to fly through the use of ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' - The most basic form of energy wave. *'Punisher Drive' - The user slides forward then uses Rapid Movement to attack the opponent while invisible. If the attack successfully lands, multiple invisible blows land on the opponent and the user appears behind them while they are stunned. *'Stardust Breaker' - Gogeta charges a rainbow energy sphere. In it's first version he crushes the sphere in the palm of his hands, throws the scattered energy blast, dealing massive damage to the opponent. In it's second version Gogeta simply throws the rainbow energy sphere at his foe. *'Invisible Eye Blast' – A kiai fired from the eyes. *'Ultimate Impact' - Gogeta charges at the opponent and kicks them into their stomach, bicycle kicking them up into the air while saying "Here goes!" He then flies up to the opponent, and attacks them with a powerful barrage of punches and kicks at a very rapid rate. He then appears behind the opponent saying "Its over." Next, he turns around to elbow the opponent in their face and spin kick them away. Finally, Gogeta teleports above the opponent and hook kicks them down into the ground, inflicting a massive amount of damage. *'Punisher Shield' - Gogeta swipes his left arm out to slice the air with a bluish-green barrier of sorts before delivering a swinging downward kick. The barrier reflects any energy blasts from afar as a giant blue blast, and Gogeta can teleport behind the foe to kick them at a higher angle down into the ground. *'''Ki'' Blast Volley' – Used as his Dragon Rush in ''Budokai 3. **'Stardust Fall' - Gogeta charges at the opponent to deliver a spinning kick. Then, he charges a large energy sphere in hands and fires it as a barrage of energy bullets. **'God Punisher' - Gogeta charges two energy spheres in his hands and dodges his opponent's attack. He then launches them and furthering his barrage with more energy spheres. *'Instant Transmission' – A technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. *'Kamehameha' - A powerful ki blast fired with two hands after concentrating a large amount of ki. **'Super Kamehameha' – One of Goku's ultimate attacks. Though capable of using it, it is often fired in unison with Vegeta's ultimate attack, the Big Bang Attack to form the Big Bang Kamehameha. **'God Kamehameha' - A powerful version of the Kamehameha usable by Super Saiyan Gogeta in Dragon Ball Heroes as of GDM7 and when he is preparing this technique, he will transform into Super Saiyan 3. ***'Ultimate Kamehameha' - Gogeta charges up a massive amount of energy to fire a gigantic Kamehameha with even greater power than a normal Transcendent God Kamehameha. ***'Harmonic Kamehameha' - A team attack used by Gogeta with Hit and Jiren, consisting of Gogeta's God Kamehameha and the addition of Hit and Jiren's ki to create a brilliant white blast. **'Bluff Kamehameha' – Gogeta holds his hands back to his side in a Kamehameha stance. However, when he fires the attack, it releases confetti and streamers instead of the typical blue energy wave. *'Final Flash' – Gogeta's Blast 2 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series. *'Final Kamehameha' – Gogeta only uses this technique in the Butōden series. *'Big Bang Attack' – One of Vegeta's ultimate attacks. Though capable of using it, it is often fired in unison with Goku's ultimate attack, the Super Kamehameha to form the Big Bang Kamehameha. *'Big Bang Kamehameha' – First, the user puts both of his hands in front of him, palms open and hands turned up at approximately a 90 degree angle. Then, he fuses together the tremendous energy of the Super Kamehameha into a Big Bang Attack that explodes into an extremely powerful stream of ki. **'100x Big Bang Kamehameha' - A full-powered version of the Big Bang Kamehameha. Gogeta's ultimate attack in video games. **'God Big Bang Kamehameha' - A combined version of God Kamehameha and God Big Bang Attack. Used in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Galick Gun' - Vegeta's signature Kamehameha-like Energy Wave technique. SSGSS Gogeta's Down Special Attack in Dragon Ball FighterZ. *'Multi-Form' – To perform it, the users powers up and splits into two, then those two split clones into four. Unlike the Afterimage Technique, these are tangible clones, not just imprints left by speed. This technique has a quite obvious weakness, however. The four clones are created by the user's energy level divided into four. *'Explosive Wave' - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and Xenoverse series. **'Super Explosive Wave' - The user stands charging energy around their body, then they explode with a gigantic energy sphere around their body. If the foe comes in contact with the Super Explosive Wave, it will deal much greater damage than the normal Explosive Wave. It can also be used for defense and offense at the very same time. The larger the user or the more ki they have, the wider and more enhanced it will become. Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Meteor Explosion' - Gogeta first powers up then charges towards his opponent, punching the enemy a total of three times. With the final third punch Gogeta floods his opponent with his own ki, then proceeds to kick the opponent into the air. Gogeta then raises his arms, crosses them, then detonates his foe in a devastating thermonuclear-like explosion. Named in the Dragon Ball Collectible Card Game. *Gogeta possess a technique which entraps the foe in his ki, then detonates all the ki gathered within the foe's body.Dragon Ball Super: Broly (Light Novel) Used against Broly as what was deemed a match settler by Whis. *'Farting' - Used as Veku. *'Rabbit Feet Technique' - Used as Veku. *'Vegeto Super Kick' – A powerful kick used in the ''Butōden'' series. *'Perforating Spinner' – Gogeta performs a drop kick while spinning around as he charges the enemy, and rams them with his feet, still spinning. Used in the Butōden series. *'Halo Smash' – A diving kick used in the Butōden series. *'Converging Breath' – Used in the Butōden series. **'Chou Energy Dan' – One of his super attacks in the Butōden series. *'Meteo Meteor Attack' – Gogeta's meteor attack in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22. *'Galactic Donut' – Used in Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden. *'Galick Gun' – Used in Budokai 3 and Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, depending on who initially uses the Fusion Dance. *'Galick Kamehameha' - A combination of the Kamehameha and Galick Gun. Used in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Dragon Fist' – Used in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury. *'Wild Sense' – Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Power up to the Very Limit' - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Finish Sign' - Used in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *'Ultimate Breaker' – A rush attack that ends with a golden point-blank energy wave. This attack was named in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Shining Raid' – A golden Super Explosive Wave used and named in Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Shining Raid' - Used in Ultimate Tenkaichi. *'Meteor Crash' - Used in the Xenoverse series. *'Vanisher Guard' - Evasive Skill in the Xenoverse series. *'[[Kiai|''Ki Blast Cannon]]' – Used in the ''Xenoverse series. *'Super Mad Dance' - One of Gogeta's Super Attacks in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2. *'Maximum Charge' - Used in Xenoverse 2. *'Afterimage Strike' - Used in Xenoverse 2. **'Multiplex Afterimage' - A variation of Afterimage Strike used by SSGSS Gogeta in Dragon Ball FighterZ. *'Stardust Explosion' - Gogeta: UM's super attack in Dragon Ball Heroes. *'Kaio-ken' - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Gogeta can use this move. *'Spirit Bomb' - Unused voice lines in Xenoverse 2 indicate that Gogeta can use this move. |-|Forms and transformations= ;Failed Fusions is the failed version of Gogeta who occurred when Goku and Vegeta attempted to fuse for the first time. He is one of several failed fusions present in the series. Vegeta fails to extend his index finger, resulting in an embarrassingly weak fusion which forms a fat fighter called "Veku" by South Kai; a name that comes from Ve'geta and Go'ku. In this form, his speed is decreased and ki is extremely limited. Because of his state, Veku does not perform any ki attacks due to the large drop in power. Also, due to his fat body, he does not retaliate by punching and kicking. Instead, all he does against Super Janemba is pass gas and escape using what he calls his Rabbit Feet Technique. Just like a regular fusion, the time duration is 30 minutes before the two fighters defuse. This type of failed fusion is also seen with Goten and Trunks during the Majin Buu Saga, forming Fat Gotenks when attempting to fuse for the first time. Concept arts for a skinny Veku are shown in Daizenshuu 6, in the Fusion Reborn area, but the character was not included in the final version of the movie. A skinny Veku card exists in Dragon Ball Carddass, released on March 22, 1995 (just after the release of Fusion Reborn on March 4, 1995). Skinny Veku is also in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, appearing when the player fails to do a proper fusion. Veku makes two short appearances in Dragon Ball Super: Broly when Goku and Vegeta fail to perform the Fusion Dance properly the first time due to Goku's finger slipping below Vegeta's and the second time due to Goku being tilted at a 45-degree angle while Vegeta is tilted at a 60-degree angle. ;Super Saiyan Gogeta is referred to as Super Gogeta while in this form. In Fusion Reborn, immediately after the successful fusion of Goku and Vegeta, Gogeta is at Super Saiyan as both halves (Goku and Vegeta) had previously mastered the transformation. Even though Janemba easily took care of Super Saiyan 3 Goku and Super Saiyan 2 Vegeta, he was unable to even hurt Gogeta at all, with a full-force punch from Janemba to Gogeta's face not doing anything. In a matter of seconds, Gogeta was able to destroy Janemba without any problem whatsoever. In Broly, Gogeta utilizes this form to battle Super Saiyan C-type Broly on equal grounds. In Fusion Reborn, even while at this stage, he is still many times stronger than Goku as a Super Saiyan 3 and Vegeta as Super Saiyan 2. In Broly he is even stronger than both Goku and Vegeta in their Super Saiyan Blue forms in this state. ;God-like Saiyan As Gogeta can become a Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, he possess the God-like Saiyan state. In Broly, Gogeta appears in this state after the God-like Saiyans Goku and Vegeta successfully perform the Fusion Dance. After teleporting back to the Ice Continent via Instant Transmission, Gogeta briefly battles Super Saiyan Broly in his God-like Saiyan state before transforming into his Super Saiyan form. ;Super Saiyan Blue In Dragon Ball Super: Broly, with both of his fusion components able to use the said form, Gogeta himself is able to use Super Saiyan Blue. In this state, his power is great enough that he is able to compete against and even overwhelm Legendary Super Saiyan Broly. He was also shown surrounded by a blue and purple aura. ;Perfected Super Saiyan Blue In the manga, during a flashback during the Galactic Patrol Prisoner Saga it is shown that Gogeta utilized this form to defeat the Full Power Super Saiyan Broly. ;Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta's strongest form in Dragon Ball GT, where Goku and Vegeta both faced off against Omega Shenron as Super Saiyan 4. With the Fusion Dance, they successfully created the strongest warrior. Unlike Vegeta and Goku's Super Saiyan 4 forms, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta has brown fur and fiery crimson hair, instead of the opposite, and he is the only Super Saiyan that features blue eyes. Unlike his previous appearance in Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn, Super Saiyan 4 Gogeta is somewhat playful and cocky (almost akin to Vegito's attitude), toying with Omega Shenron instead of easily defeating him. His speed in this form is so great that Omega Shenron cannot even see him move. ;Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta has this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced since the fifth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM5). In this form his hair gets a little bigger and sharper, this is more notable in the in-game. Due to both of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta could have turned Super Saiyan 2 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. ;Super Saiyan 3 Gogeta attains this form in Dragon Ball Heroes, introduced in the third mission of the Galaxy Mission series (GM3). Gogeta also appears in this form in the Dragon Ball Heroes: Victory Mission manga. Due to one of his fusees possessing the form, Gogeta could have turned Super Saiyan 3 during his brief anime appearance, but he does not do so. ;Golden Great Ape Gogeta is able to transform into a Golden Great Ape in Dragon Ball Heroes, attained in the eighth mission of the Jaaku Mission series (JM8). In this form Gogeta keeps his bang and even being large, the Metamoran clothes stretch like the Saiyans' armors, thus being able to retain them too. Like Vegeta, Gogeta is apparently able to retain his completely mental clarity and by extension control of himself. He uses the Ultra Soul Punisher as a technique, which is the same as Stardust Breaker, only stronger. ;Super Saiyan 4 Kaio-ken It is revealed in Xenoverse 2 that Gogeta can use the Kaio-ken while in Super Saiyan 4. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi'' *''Data Carddass Dragon Ball Z 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Scouter Battle Taikan Kamehameha - Ora to Omee to Scouter'' *''Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team'' *''Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2'' *''Dragon Ball Heroes'' *''Dragon Ball Kai: Ultimate Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi'' *''Dragon Ball Z For Kinect'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai HD Collection'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butōden'' *''Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle'' *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' *''Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2'' *''Dragon Ball Legends'' *''Dragon Ball FighterZ'' In Ultimate Battle 22, Gogeta is mistakenly called "Vegito" and is implied that he is formed with the Potara Fusion, when the actual case is that only the Fusion Dance can form Gogeta. The game also gives Gogeta the Final Kamehameha. Voice Actors *Japanese: Masako Nozawa (Goku's voice) and Ryō Horikawa (Vegeta's voice) *English: **Funimation dub: Sean Schemmel (Goku's voice) and Christopher R. Sabat (Vegeta's voice) **Blue Water dub: Jonathan Love *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Mario Castañeda (Goku's voice) and René García (Vegeta's voice) (DBGT and DBS Broly), Santiago Florentín (Goku's voice) and Alejandro González (Vegeta's voice) (DBS Broly) (Argentine redub) **Spanish dub: José Antonio Gavira (Goku's voice; DBZ, movie 12) and Alberto Hidalgo (Vegeta's voice; DBZ, movie 12, DBGT) *Portuguese: **Brazilian Portuguese dub: Wendel Bezerra (Goku's voice) and Alfredo Rollo (Vegeta's voice) **Portuguese dub: Henrique Feist (Goku's voice) and João Loy (Vegeta's voice) (DBGT), Miguel Raposo '''(Goku's voice) and '''João Loy (Vegeta's voice) (DBS: Broly) *German dub: Viktor Neumann (DBZ) *Italian dub: Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice) and Gianluca Iacono (Vegeta's voice; OVA); Paolo Torrisi (Goku's voice; DBGT), Claudio Moneta (Goku's voice; DBS), and Gianluca Iacono (Vegeta's voice) *Hungarian dub: László Lippai (Goku's voice) and Péter Bozsó (Vegeta's voice) *Catalan dub: Marc Zanni (Goku's voice) and Joan Sanz (Vegeta's voice) *Tagalog dub: Jefferson Utanes (Goku's voice) and Vincent Gutierrez (Vegeta's voice) *Galician dub: Anton Rubal (Goku's voice; DBGT) and Suso Álvarez (Vegeta's voice; DBGT) *Basque dub: Joseba Etxeberria (Goku's voice; DBGT) and Felix Arkarazo (Vegeta's voice; DBGT) *Greek dub: Sotiris Laskaris (DBGT), Dimitris Mylonas (DBZ Movie 12) *Polish dub: Krzysztof Banaszyk (Goku's voice actor) & Borys Szyc (Vegeta's voice actor) (DBZ movie 12) Battles ;Dragon Ball Super ;Manga *Gogeta (Perfected Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Broly (Legendary Super Saiyan) ;Super Dragon Ball Heroes ;Anime *Gogeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hearts (Ultimate) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan Blue), Jiren and Hit vs. Hearts (Ultimate) ;Manga *Gogeta (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Hearts (Ultimate) ;Dragon Ball GT *Gogeta (Super Saiyan 4) vs. Syn Shenron (Omega Shenron/Base) ;Films *Gogeta (Veku) vs. Janemba (Super Janemba) *Gogeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Janemba (Super Janemba) *Gogeta (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Broly (Super Saiyan/Legendary Super Saiyan) List of Characters Killed by Gogeta *Janemba - Killed by Gogeta's Stardust Breaker. *Hearts - Killed when Gogeta punched the Universe Seed on his chest. Trivia *Similar to all the other fusions, his name is a portmanteau of his two hosts (Go'ku and Ve'geta) *In Fusion Reborn, Super Gogeta is not seen as cocky whatsoever when compared to his Super Saiyan 4 form and his Dragon Ball Super counterpart, and eliminates his enemy quickly. As a Super Saiyan 4 however, he acts somewhat similarly to his Potara Fusion counterpart Vegito, as they both toy around with their respective opponent in order to achieve their true goal. In the Japanese version, Goku explains this is due to the massive power of the form and his excitement over Vegeta actually wanting to fuse for once. **In Vegito's case however, ironically, the personality changes are inverted somewhat, with Super Vegito being more cocky, and prone to toying around, while as Vegito Blue (Super Saiyan Blue) being more serious, and aggressive in combat, using a very different combo string than what he did previously. *Gogeta is the only fused Saiyan character (Potara or Fusion Dance) to successfully defeat a villain without the fusion wearing off. He defeats Janemba, Broly and Hearts without coming close to running out of time, whereas Gotenks defused and was later absorbed before he was able to defeat Super Buu, and Vegito pretended to be absorbed by Buu to save his friends but the Fusion wore out before he could actually defeat Buu and Fused Zamasu. *Super Gogeta only has two lines in Fusion Reborn his lines are "Paikuhan, I'll get him back for you!" and "I am not Goku or Vegeta, I am the one who will defeat you!". In the Funimation dub, his lines are: "I am not Goku or Vegeta, I am Gogeta! It's over Janemba, I have come for you!" and "Every force you create has an echo. Your own bad energy will be your undoing!" Also, he smirks after Saike (who became Janemba) runs away after being defeated. *A union of Goku and Vegeta via the Fusion Dance is mentioned in the manga/anime when Goku and Vegeta are trapped in Buu's body. Goku suggests performing the dance in order to defeat Buu, but Vegeta declines, already knowing what the dance is, refusing to merge again. **However, in Broly, Vegeta is unaware of the dance until mentioned by Goku as he heard it from Trunks. He realizes what the dance is and refuses to perform the dance at first as he believes it’s moronic but decides to be taught the dance as he had no idea on how to perform the fusion in order to defeat Broly and protect his family. **In the English dub of Broly, Gogeta's voice has more of Vegeta's voice heard than Goku's voice making him sound the same as Vegito for some odd reason when Gogeta normally has more of Goku's voice heard than Vegeta's. *Gogeta's base form first appears in Buu's Fury. When Gogeta is defeated in Buu's Fury, his hair turns black, like any Super Saiyan who is defeated. *In Raging Blast and in Dragon Ball Heroes, Gogeta has lightning surrounding his aura which is typical of the Super Saiyan 2 and Super Saiyan 3 transformations. However, this might be in order to show Gogeta's power and should not be confused as a Super Saiyan 2 Gogeta. When Gogeta's aura charges in the game, it does not have the same sound effects as it would have on a Super Saiyan 2 or Super Saiyan 3. *Gogeta, along with Cooler, Turles, Icarus, and Garlic Jr. are the only movie characters who appear in the anime. *A hidden audio file for Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 shows that Gogeta can use the Kaio-ken. Gallery See also *Gogeta (Collectibles) *Veku (Collectibles) References Site Navigation ru:Годжета pt-br:Gogeta ca:Gogeta es:Gogeta it:Gogeta fr:Gogeta de:Gogeta nl:Gogeta pl:Gogeta lt:Godžitas Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:DBGT Characters Category:DBS Characters Category:Film characters Category:Fathers Category:Fusion Category:Characters who can fly Category:Martial Artists Category:Males Category:Saiyans Category:Z Fighters Category:Siblings Category:DBH Characters